ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Petunia
Petunia is a heavyweight robot from The Netherlands built by Team P.C.P which competed in the third season of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It was a two-wheeled, red white and blue, wedge-shaped robot armed with a powerful vertical hydraulic crusher as its main weapon, which also acted as a self-righting mechanism. Petunia is partially invertible, capable of driving on its back end, although its claw could be rendered ineffective when the robot was inverted, and it had to use its weapon to self-right when it was completely upside-down. Its crusher boasted 10 tonnes of crushing force, and crushed into its own wedge for maximum damage output, at the expense of range. It was based on the withdrawn PacifeR. Robot History Season 8 Petunia's first battle was against Rotator. The match began poorly for Petunia as it took damage to its armor and weapon from Rotator's blades. Fortunately for Petunia, Rotator soon lost power to its weapons and was practically defenseless. Petunia managed to grab ahold of Rotator near the wheel well and take it around a bit but wasn't able to cause damage. Rotator spun around to try and cause damage but there was no damage to Petunia. Petunia continued its grabbing strategy by grabbing Rotator near the middle of the robot. As the fight drew to a close, Petunia got one last attack on Rotator and brought it to the killsaws in the style of Complete Control and caused damage to Rotator's tire before time ran out. Despite the early damage Rotator caused, the judges awarded the win to Petunia. Next up for Petunia was Monsoon. When the match began, Petunia was hit hard in the back by Monsoon's spinning bar, causing hydraulic fluid to leak out. After some more maneuvering, Petunia was thrown 360 degrees by its opponent, landing upright. After the third hit, smoke began to pour out of Petunia and Monsoon's weapon stopped working. As the match progressed, Petunia's internal problems got worse, evolving into a fire that was most likely started from the batteries suffering damage on the last impact before it got stuck on the arena floor as a likely result of the underside being damaged. Its opponent had also stopped moving, due to the lack of traction on the floor as a result of the hydraulic fluid leaking out, but only temporarily. Once Monsoon got moving, Petunia was counted out, giving Monsoon the win. Petunia's next opponent was against Captain Shrederator. When the match got underway, things were off to a good star for Petunia as they deflected Captain Shrederator's initial attack without suffering any major damage.Petunia continued to use its sloped front to its advantage and was spun nearly 360 degrees. By the third hit, Captain Shrederator hit the wall hard and stopped spinning. Petunia took advantage by eventually grabbing Captain Shrederator and puncturing into the shell, causing smoke and eventually a fire to erupt from within its opponent. Captain Shrederator was no longer moving and was counted out, giving Petunia the win by KO. Petunia was drawn against last year's semi-finalist Yeti. When the match began, Petunia was off to a very poor start as they were thrown onto their back almost immediately but quickly got back over. Petunia took another hit that threw it on its beak, where it couldn't move. Luckily, Yeti was kind enough to right them but Petunia had now lost the tip to its crushing beak, rendering it pretty much useless. Petunia continued to fight but wasn't able to catch a break from Yeti and was thrown over again but self-righted but now was driving in circles. After another hit that sent it in front of the screws, Petunia stopped moving and was counted out, giving Yeti the win by KO. It also fought in a tag team special alongside Predator against Double Dutch and Bale Spear where they won. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Battlebots Season 8 competitors